disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Geppetto
Geppetto is a woodcarver who creates Pinocchio and wishes for him to become a real boy. When his wish comes true, he becomes the father of Pinocchio. He is an old man and a main character in Disney's 1940 hit Pinocchio. He was voiced by Christian Rub in the original film and later Tony Pope. Geppetto was animated by Art Babbitt. Personality Geppetto is a kind and generous old man who dreams of having a son. His generosity gets him noticed by the Blue Fairy. She mentions to the sleeping Geppetto, that he deserved to have his wish come true due to all the happiness he had brought to others. Geppetto proves to be a devoted father, as he attempts to teach Pinocchio valuable lessons, and later goes on a search for Pinocchio when the puppet never returns home. He also appears to have some musical talent, as he not only creates a number of music boxes, but is seen playing a concertina. Appearances ''Pinocchio Geppetto is describes by Jiminy Cricket as a woodcarver who lives in a small home with his kitten Figaro and goldfish Cleo. Geppetto is shown to be talented, and is working on his greatest creation, a puppet. Geppetto then names the puppet Pinocchio, for he was made of pine, and plays around with it once he's completed. Geppetto then realizes it's bed time and spots a wishing star from his bed. He reveals to Figaro his wish for Pinocchio to become a real boy. Geppetto dozes off to sleep. During his slumber, Geppetto is visited by The Blue Fairy who grants Geppetto's wish for his acts of kindness to others. Though her magic, Pinocchio comes to life. He walks and talks, complete with a conscience, Jiminy Cricket. While Jiminy and Pinocchio are singing to celebrate their union Pinocchio falls off the shelf and makes much noise. The noise awakens Geppetto, who realizes that he, Cleo and Figaro are not the only ones in the house at the moment. Geppetto spots Pinocchio, who he thinks is still just a puppet and places him back on the shelf. Pinocchio speaks to Geppetto. Geppetto believes he's dreaming and splashes water on himself. Geppetto realizes it's not a dream and begins to celebrate along with Cleo and Figaro. Pinocchio innocently catches his own finger on fire, and Geppetto panics. Geppetto then douses Pinocchio's finger with Cleo's fish bowl water and decides that the group should go to bed before anything else happens. The next morning, Geppetto prepares Pinocchio for his his first day of school, presenting him with a vest and an apple for the teacher. On the way, Pinocchio is taken to Stromboli by local crooks J. Worthington Foulfellow and his sidekick Gideon. When Pinoochio doesn't come home, Geppetto goes out once again to look for his son. At one point he passes Stromboli's Caravan, but neither he nor Pinocchio spot each other. Later on Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo were swallowed by Monstro the whale, while Geppetto was sailing the seas to rescue Pinocchio from Pleasure Island. After being informed of Geppetto's fate via a message from the Blue Fairy, Pinocchio and Jiminy set off to save them. Pinocchio is eaten by Monstro and reunites with Geppetto. Pinocchio then plans to escape by making Monstro sneeze, though Geppetto is hesitant due to the monstrous whale's temper. The plan works but leads to a deadly chase. Geppetto nearly drowns when their raft is destroyed, but Pinocchio manages to save him. Geppetto, Cleo, Figaro, Jiminy all make it to safely to shore, but Pinocchio is killed by a giant wave. Back at Geppetto's workshop, Geppetto and the others mourn Pinocchio's death. In honor of Pinocchio's courage, the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio as a real boy. Geppetto is intially ignorant to the fact that his son is alive (even while speaking to him), but rejoices when he looks up and sees Pinocchio. The family then celebrates in elation. House of Mouse Geppetto made numerous cameo appearances in Disney's 2001-03 television series ''House of Mouse, usually seen with Pinocchio or Figaro. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Geppetto is a character from Kingdom Hearts and the Disney movie "Pinocchio". Kingdom Hearts Geppetto is an elderly Italian woodcarver and the creator of Pinocchio. After he made a wish to have Pinocchio turned into a real boy, the Blue Fairy made his wish come true because he had given countless joy to many people. As a person, he's extremely kind and is very fascinated with gummi blocks that could be used to travel to other worlds. When the Heartless came and destroyed his world, he somehow escaped and has been traveling to many worlds to find Pinocchio. He is first met in the bowels of Monstro, standing on his wooden ship, which Monstro had swallowed whole. It is never explained exactly how this occurred, since Monstro swims between worlds in Kingdom Hearts, and Geppetto had no way of traveling there. Nevertheless, he requests the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, asking them to bring back his son, Pinocchio. After the Monstro ordeal, he, like many other refugees, moves to Traverse Town with Pinocchio and opens up a shop in the First District after Leon helps him find a home. At this shop he designs blueprints for Gummi Ships and gives them to Sora for free, so that Sora can use them in the war against Maleficent and the Heartless. In the credits of the first Kingdom Hearts game, he's last seen laughing with Pinocchio after he becomes a human boy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' He appeared as a memory version of himself in Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion. Disney Parks Geppetto appears in Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. Geppetto appears in many parades as well. Fantasmic! Geppetto appears in the bubble montage as well as on Steamboat Willie or Mark Twain River Boat depending on the park. Gallery 300px-Pnp0nnw12.jpg|Geppetto making Pinocchio 3397767009 6a456d687c.jpg|Geppetto at the Disney Parks clipgep.gif|Geppetto Trivia es:Geppetto Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Pinocchio Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Elders Category:Slender characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Team leaders Category:Masters Of Good